<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practice by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911852">Practice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't know how he ended up cuddling with Steve but he has no complaints</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is short, but hopefully people enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint isn’t sure how he ended up in this position, but he’s not complaining. Steve’s arms are wrapped around his body and they are lying chest to chest, Clint’s head is tucked underneath Steve’s chin. Steve is gently stroking his body, almost absentmindedly. For the first time since everything that happened with Loki, Clint is feeling completely content. </p><p>“This is nice,” Steve says softly. </p><p>“It is,” Clint says. </p><p>Steve moves, presses his lips against Clint’s forehead and then clearly panics. He gets up and tries to run, apologises frantically. Until Clint stops him. He grabs Steve’s hand in his. Steve can let go if he wants to, but Clint hopes he doesn’t. </p><p>“I won’t stop you if this isn’t what you want, if you want to leave that’s fine,” He says, “but if you are trying to run away because you think your feelings aren’t reciprocated or if you think that I am opposed to kissing you, you’d be mistaken.” </p><p>“So I can kiss you again? Properly?” Steve asks, cheeks bright red. </p><p>Clint nods and smiles. Steve smiles back at him and presses their lips together. </p><p>“We should do this more often,” Clint says, as they stand chest to chest, “Practice.” </p><p>“Practice,” Steve nods in agreement, still grinning. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr under the username hawkeyeandthewintersoldier. Please feel free to say hi and send prompts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>